


Sundry ~~

by WolfaMoon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Bigotry & Prejudice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, hurt nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We may all be different but we are on the same globe together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundry ~~

Sundry  
BY: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: We may all be different but we are on the same globe together.   
Disclaimer: No Ownership.   
~To all my friends who faced persecution for falling in love. ~

~~~Sundry~~~

There were only a few places that catered to interspecies relationships. The mob and those that had been discriminated ran most of them. The first time they came to a shoot out at one place, most of the cops had done nothing. Looked it over and gave the excuse, wrong place, and wrong time. This made Judy’s fur bristle. Yet when she saw the tiger holding his Injured koala partner to him, it made her hurt. Several mixed couples were dead. Others were injured and being slightly tended too.   
How could people be so open to same sex’s getting together but not different species?  
Nick came to stand beside her.  
“Do you want to talk to the owner?”  
“No one else is.” Which was true. The other officers had avoided the Wolf and Pig pairing. The pig wrapping a bandage around the wolf’s paw. Heading over, the couple straightened taking on the defense. Yet the wolf deflated as his wife stroked his ear.  
“Mr. Howell, can we ask you a few questions?” They look them up and down. A small smile spreading across their faces.   
“Yes.” Judy smiles warmly. Nick shuffles closer towards Judy. It was always an unconscious thing. But he never felt safe either about letting his partner go talk to a predator. Maybe is was a slight Specist. Yet Judy had opened up his world and he had become a respectable man. Changing the face on the Fox image.   
Judy looks at him as his tail swishes around her. She had grown use to it. Even liking it. But then the pig snorted with a laugh and the wolf grinned.  
“They are so cute.” Mrs. Howell spoke. Mr. Howell swishes his tail so it wrapped around his wife.  
“Has this happened before?” Judy started.  
“It is not the first and it won’t be the last. It’s just the insurance company took a gamble on us and now.” He snuffled. “I’m so sorry darling.” She kisses her wolf on his furry brow.  
“We’ll manage.” Hanging his head low he looks at Judy.  
“Yes, there are slurs written on our building. Egging. But never to this extent. This should not happen.” He looks to his wife, reaching for her cheek. “Why can’t they just accept?”  
“Everything comes in its own time. It’s up to us to take those first steps.” Mr. Howell rests his head on his wife. She holds the injured wolf close. Nick sighs heavily. Each couple here was a predator/prey couple. Sure it was okay for species to mingle in their own genus. But to go outside that. Spotting a Hyena holding his Cheetah close to him. “We accept all here.” Nick looks back to Mrs. Howell.  
“That is very amazing of you.” Those words make Judy warm as Nick spoke them. “Do you have any ideas who could be doing this?”  
“We have been getting letters and phone calls.” The wolf informed her.  
“Can we have those for evidence?” Judy asks.  
“You are really going to look into this?” A shocked couple asks as they come over to support the Howells. The Skunk being held closely to her Zebra partner.   
“Libya,” Mrs. Howell addresses the female Zebra. “These officers are going to help.” She looks at the duo. The zebra takes them in.   
“It’s all about the construction. They want to destroy the only place us Sundry have. This whole block is like us. We don’t judge, we accept. “  
“That’s brave of you.” Judy admires her determination.   
“Libya is a lawyer. She’s been fighting hard for us.” Mrs. Howell informs them.  
“Of Course, like I’m ever going to lose Elrwen to some narrowed mind figure heads.”  
“I love you,” Elrwen, the skunk, told her Zebra partner.  
“So this construction company?”  
“Prediting Chase.” This company had been buying up sections of old original Zootopia to make way for bigger and better housing for animals. To bring Zootopia into the next Millennium.   
“That is a great head start.” Nick spoke. “Thank you for your time. We will get back to you on what we find.”  
“Thank you officers,” Mr. Howell spoke. Mrs. Howell came back with the letters. She began to hand them to Judy.   
“I got them.” Nick takes the large pile  
“I can carry them,” Judy insisted. Nick wanted to see that, but in present company. They would not find their relationship humor that funny.  
“I know you can. “ Judy’s nose twitches. He loves that. Libya hands a card to Judy.  
“If there is any help I can provide, please contact me.”  
“We will do that. Again so sorry about this. I hope you do rebuild.”  
“Thank you.” The two officered walk away. Some officers laugh at the duo as they head toward their care.  
“Mutts,” one says while the others laugh. This is going to be a long case.

~~~Sundry~~~

Nick took his primal frustration out on the bags in the gym. Judy kept scaling the walls that represented each district of Zootopia. Fighting each one to get to the top. This case is hitting close to home. Since Nick really didn’t have a home, Judy has been letting him shack up in her apartment. What is so wrong with that?  
His fur began to stick to his body. Having worked out enough he calls to Judy,  
“Gonna hit the showers.”  
“Okay. Let me know when it’s clear so I can go.” The showers are universal. Every species and gender in one tiled room. Letting the warm water coat through his fur to get the sweat out of his undercoat.  
“If it isn’t the sundry mutts.” An Ox came in with his tiger partner.  
“And what does that make you? Partners?” This confused them for a moment before the tiger pounced on Nick. Nick moves out of the way but the tiger bites down on Nick’s tail. Nick screams. The ox moves in to try and muzzle him but Nick claws catch the nose of the Ox officer. He looks about to lung at Nick again but his face is slammed into the tiles. Their Judy is pounding her feet into the back of his head. The force causing one of the horns to crack and finally snap. The tiger rears back with Nick’s tail still in his mouth. Swiping claws at Judy. This enrages Nick. Teeth gleaming he bits the neck of the tiger. Shacking his head back and forth till his tail is released. He doesn’t let go.  
Then a voice booms.  
“What is going on here?” The world stops. Nick moves away from the tiger. Judy moves to stand in front of him, protecting. Facing their chief.  
“These two attacked Nick while he was taking a shower.”  
“These two mutts should not be allowed here.”  
“Silence! Drax,” The ox he addresses. “Take your partner to medical and then report to my office.”  
“But what about,” Drax leers at the duo.  
“They are my concern, not yours. You though will be brought up on charges. “  
“What!” Binx, the tiger questions while holding Nick’s towel to his bleeding neck.   
“We are one of the many faces of Zootopia. If they see us squabbling in our ranks and not willing to accept. We do not deserve to be protecting it. You are on report.” The two aggressors exit. Chief Bogo grabs a towel and hands it to Nick.  
“Are you alright?” Nick looks sadly at his bleeding tail. Judy runs off to get another towel for the tail.  
“I’ll heal. Thanks for that.”  
“Who am I to judge?” They both look at him. He smiles. “My son is seeing a lioness. She is a beautiful contribution to her species. And she makes my son happy. It may be new, but I love my son more.” He kneels down to their height. “Judy, take your partner home.” Her smile widens. She wants to hug her chief. So putting her paw out they shake.   
“Thank you, sir.” Nick steps forward.  
“Sir, it is an honor to work for you.” Bogo smiles but gruffs putting on his boss mask.   
“Go home, Officer Wilde. Get some rest. I expect to see you at your post tomorrow. “  
“Yes sir.”

~~~Sundry~~~

At home, Judy tells Nick to strip so she can check him out. Her paws examine every inch to make sure any claw marks are superficial. Getting to the tail she takes more time. Soaking the tail in an antibacterial bath then wrapping it in a healing binding.  
“Thanks, Judy.” Petting the puff of tail at the end of binding. She strokes it worriedly.  
“Nick, I was so scared. I thought I would lose you. Yet, what I saw in those couples today I thought,…” she looks to him. “That we could have a chance.”  
“We?” She moves up to Nick’s face. He stares at her scared. Then she kisses him. To shocked at first. Then he feels her paws on his chest and it feels like the best thing in the world. Reaching out he touches her shoulder. They are both on alert.   
Sure they have been sharing the same space for a while now. Respecting one another. Showing each other there is more to the world than what is framed and sold in stores. Judy backs up.  
“Nick, are we?” Nick answers by pulling her to him and kissing down her mouth to the bridge in her neck. There he nuzzles and scents her. Sure, she always carried his scent since they inhabit the same space. But this is more. This is on purpose. Judy snuffles into his chest. “Hold me.”   
“Always.” This is frightening for both of them. But the world is a big place and constantly changing. This is a good change. Also they’re not alone.

~~~Sundry~~~

The thing about Sundry’s is that they are everywhere. And if you hurt or threaten their safe haven they will retaliate. A secretary of the CEO came forward with the paper trail. The young buck being supported by his avian partner. Also with Libya on the case it was a sure downfall of Prediting Chase.  
Judy sat in one of the new booths of Howell’s Diner. It was a grand reopening. Everyone on the block was out in the street partying. So many species in love with others. Nick scooted up next to her to look out the window. Observing the crowd, so happy. No one daring to interrupt. Police security there to protect and serve.   
“Hey Carrots,” she leans into his warmth. “How would you like to live here?” she turns to face him.   
“Here?”  
“Yes, we can make our own little borrow together.” Nick is nervous. They had been going out for a couple of weeks and he was still unsure if she loves him as much as he loves and adores her. Getting the answer when she wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles up to his ear.   
“Our own den.” He moves to look down at her.  
“I love you, Judy Hopps.” He said it.  
“I love you, my wiled fox. My Nick.” She kisses him. He wraps his arms around her holding his love in them. Feeling accepted, wanted, loved wrapped into a gorgeous fluffy bunny.  
“My Judy.” They both relax as the world evolves around them. The world is changing. Better hold on because it is revolving there if you like it or not. 

The End

~~~Sundry~~~

**Author's Note:**

> ~To all my friends who faced persecution for falling in love. ~


End file.
